Derek's Leather Jacket
by SterekHeart
Summary: When Stiles accidentally takes Derek's leather jacket, it forces some true feelings to spill between the pair. Rating T due to language and suggestive themes. Sterek influenced.


Stiles laid on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as the sun rose. He carefully went through each of his deep thoughts as an attempt to find a solution for them. He had laid awake all night with a bundle of nerves in the stomach and occasionally wiped away tears from his face. Ever since he was turned down by every girl he asked to prom, he was stuck in a depression. Normally it wouldn't have got him down but he was sick of not having a girlfriend. He didn't have rippling muscles or a bad boy style to get any girls. So he was beginning to see himself as that annoying kid that never shut up. Stiles was a very sensitive sleeper so if something was on his mind he couldn't sleep. The lack of sleep had really thrown Stiles' emotions out of whack. The littlest things would either send him into a full on rage or into a complete mental breakdown complete with the water works. He had to pull himself together if he wanted to get through another grueling day at school. Stiles threw on some clothes, not paying attention to whether they were clean or not and rushed out of the house. And since he was way too tired to drive a vehicle he headed out to school on foot.

As Stiles walked down the sidewalk, a black car stopped right next to him and a familiar voice yelled out _"Where's Scott?"_ Stiles immediately knew it was Derek and didn't really care since Derek constantly treated him like dirt. So he ignored him and kept walking down the street. Derek angrily shouted from the window of his car and his loud, masculine voice echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. Since Stiles had absolutely no patience due to his lack of sleep, he became enraged with anger. Stiles threw his backpack to ground and turned to face Derek's car.

_"What the hell do you want Derek?"_

Derek's eyes grew large with anger as he turned off the engine to his car and stepped out.

_"You wanna re-word that before I come over there and rip that courage right out of you?"_

Stiles rolled his eyes, picked up his backpack and began to walk away from Derek. Noticing his threat didn't have any affect on the usually timid Stiles; Derek clenched his jaw and exhaled loudly through his nose.

_"Derek, you don't really intimidate..."_Stiles began to explain when Derek leapt over the hood of his car and pushed Stiles into the lamp post.

Stiles let out a pained cry as his body made contact with the metal pole. He attempted to push back but Derek grabbed him by the neck and lifted him higher against the pole.

_"Stop...Derek...sorry!_" whimpered Stiles still trying to get out of Derek's grip.

Both of their faces nearly pressed together while their eyes locked into a dark stare down. Stiles looked around for somebody to help when Derek began to speak.

_"I don't know who the hell you think you are. But when I ask a question, you answer it!"_

Both angry and scared, Stiles kicked Derek in the knee to make him let go. Derek gripped tighter on Stiles' neck. With eyes turned ember red, Derek witnessed Stiles' eyes welling up with tears. Derek's facial expression shifted from intimidating to puzzled in seconds. Derek let go. Stiles started sobbing into his sweater's sleeves.

_"What's wrong now?"_ Derek barked while he tried to be somewhat sympathetic and keeping his dominance at the same time. Stiles wiped his eyes and stood up to face Derek.

_"I don't know where Scott is. So stop using me to find your little pal!" _Derek scanned Stiles from head to toe with his eyes while he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

_"Now can I leave please? It's cold and I'm going to be late for school." _Stiles looked into Derek's eyes waiting for an answer. Derek nodded slightly before offering to drive Stiles to school.

_"Just get in, I'll drive you."_ Stiles looked at Derek questioning his intentions.

_"I don't know. Are you plotting to kill me or something? You're not exactly the nice guy here. So why are you offering?"_ Stiles noticed as Derek s eyes became somewhat upset by his remark.

_"Fine! Walk! I don't care!"_ Growled Derek.

Derek rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and gave Stiles one last glare before he walked over to the driver's side of his car.

_"No! Wait! I didn't mean it. Please."_

Stiles got into Derek's car and they sped off.

Stiles looked around Derek's dashboard before he switched on the heater. Feeling comfortable, he curled up and closed his eyes. Derek turned his head to look at Stiles before he switched the heater back off. _"Why did you do that?"_ Stiles asked angrily.

_"Did I say you could turn on the heater?"_ Stiles looked around as he pretended the answer was yes. _"No. I didn't! It's already too hot in here!"_

Stiles laughed and whispered under his breath._"I blame your body." _Derek turned to look at Stiles. Now realizing Derek had heard what he said, Stiles quickly blurted out _"I'm joking! I mean...not that you're not hot. I'm sure girl wolves are always on your junk!" _Derek shook his head and sighed.

_"Shut up Stiles."_

Stiles curled back up and closed his eyes again while Derek took a few more glances at Stiles before turning the heater back on. Moments passed before Stiles spoke again.

_"I'm sorry I said you weren't a nice guy. You are. It's just hard to see. But when you do show your kind side, it's nice."_ Stiles explained.

_"We're here. Get out! And if the stench from your dirty clothes soaked into my leather seats I will personally hold you down and rip out your molars."_ Derek threatened.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Stiles said almost lifelessly not really paying attention to Derek's dark threat as he reached in the backseat to grab his backpack. Stiles closed Derek's car door and began to walk up to the school's front door when he realized he grabbed Derek's leather jacket on accident. He turned around to stop Derek from driving off but he was too late. Stiles began walking again we he started brainstorming.

**_"I have Derek Hale's jacket. In my hand! If I wear it and act more like Derek maybe girls won't ignore me."_** Life jumped back into Stiles body as he walked into the School.

...

When Stiles was finally released from his after school detention the sun was already close to gone. Walking back home, Stiles was even more upset than before. His plan didn't work. Not even one girl thought he was any cooler. _"The jacket is too big... and I don't have Derek's muscles to fill it in."_ Stiles took off the loose fitting jacket and held it in his hands.

**_"Gross... It smells just like him.__"_** Stiles thought to himself. **_"It kind of smells like fresh pine mixed with Derek's own musty scent."_** Stiles paused to acknowledge the fact that he didn't actually find the smell gross. **_"It's probably cause he's always sweating. He probably sweats right through his shirts...he probably doesn't even wear a shirt when he exercises."_** Stiles became flustered at the realization that he was getting a hard on thinking about Derek exercising. He put Derek's jacket over his now noticeable bulge and walked as fast as he could away from the people that were standing on the sidewalk socializing. He wouldn't have been so embarrassed if it weren't for the fact he was wearing his lacrosse shorts. It began to rain so Stiles hid Derek's leather jacket under his own shirt so it wouldn't get ruined. **_"It must be why no girls talk to me. It's because they can...sense I'm more attracted to someone not of their, plumbing. If Derek ever finds out that I have a crush on him, he will kill me.__"_** Stiles thought harder as he walked up to the front door of his house.

Stiles walked into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw Derek's jacket onto his bed and stared at it for a while. He walked over to the body length mirror hanging on his wall and took off his long sleeve shirt. He kept his tank top on and began to flex his arms while looking in the mirror. **_"Damn it! There's no way i'll get a body like Derek's."_** Stiles dropped to the ground and began doing multiple pushups. After only a few minutes his arms began to shake as he forced himself to continue exercising. The power suddenly went out and Stiles jumped onto his bed frightened. _"Shit!" _Stiles spoke very quietly as if he were in a horror movie and the killer was looking for him. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand beside him and used it to brighten up the room. He scanned the room with the light of his phone just to make sure no one was there. He flashed the light directly to his side and began screaming when he saw a pair of red eyes. Out of reflex he punched the figure and rolled off the bed to the floor of the opposite side.

_"You're fucking dead Stiles!"_ yelled the now injured stranger from the other side of the bed. Stiles realized the voice belonged to Derek and quickly put his arms over his face to block any punch that might have been coming from the angry werewolf.

_"Can you kill me after I light some candles? I'd like to witness my own death."_ Stiles said sarcastically.

_"Get em' quickly, before I really lose it!"_ answered Derek angrily.

Still blinded by the power outage, Stiles walked very slowly in the direction of the hallway trying not to trip over anything on his bedroom floor. He moved his hands around and felt objects so he wouldn't run into them too hard. Stiles grabbed an object he didn't quite recognize. He attempted to figure out what it was when Derek grabbed his wrist.

_"What are you doing that for Derek?"_ Derek didn't answer back. _"Oh my God...was that your...? Oh my god."_ Mumbled Stiles as he began to blush. Stiles realized he had grabbed onto Derek's package completely by accident. Derek pushed Stiles into the hallway.

_"You know it's not fair you get to see in the dark with your super wolf vision."_ explained Stiles as he opened the hall closet door. Stiles picked up the candles and lit them. As he placed them around his room, Stiles began to talk. _"Now why are you here again? This is like the fifth time this month. I'm starting to think you can't contain your raging werewolf sex urges for me anymore."_ Stiles gave Derek a dorky, yet cute and harmless smile.

Derek crossed his arms as he attempted to strike fear into Stiles. _"Yeah, scrawny guys that never shut the hell are exactly what I'm looking for."_ Derek snapped back sarcastically. He noticed the light from Stiles eyes dim and realized he had struck a nerve in Stiles. "

_"You're not wrong."_ Stiles paused while he tried to hold back the tears rushing to his eyes. _"I am scrawny, and I never shut up. I guess that's why no one likes me." _Stiles wiped his eyes. _"And you're here for your leather jacket right?"_ Derek nodded as he listened to the sad tone in Stiles' voice. Stiles picked up the leather jacket off the bed and threw it to Derek.

_"There."_ Stiles said in a quiet, emotionless tone as he walked to look out his window.

_"It's a full moon. Shouldn't you be off to lock yourself away so you don't maliciously murder someone innocent like the beast you are?"_ Stiles angrily yelled while he stared directly into Derek's eyes. Derek stepped closer to Stiles. In a calm, and almost soothing tone Derek questioned Stiles._ "Why did you take it?" _

Shocked by the fact that Derek didn't _gut_ him for talking to him in such a rude way. He revealed the real reason why he kept Derek's jacket.

_"I didn't take it on purpose. It was accidental. I tried to return it right away, but you had already sped off from the school's parking lot."_ Stiles sighed. _"Don't laugh, but I thought that maybe if I dressed like you and acted like you, girls would want to actually talk to me for once._" He sat down on his desk chair and stared at his feet seemly embarrassed.

Derek kneeled to meet eye level with Stiles.

_"Look at me Stiles."_ He softly tilted Stiles' head upward so that their eyes met. _"I'm not someone to look up to. Not for anything. Not even for inspiration."_ Stiles gave Derek a confused look. _"You've been hunting down a killer practically by yourself, and putting your own life at risk! I don't really care what you say...that's something to look up to."_ Stiles got up and blew out a few of the lit candles. He walked over to his closet and started looking through his clothes. _"I'm not going to eat dinner, so I'm just going to sleep."_ Stiles took off his white tank top and changed into a Star Wars t-shirt. He took off his lacrosse shorts, threw them on the floor, and put on pajama pants. Derek's eyes locked onto Stiles while his back was turned for a few seconds before he forced himself to look away. Stiles got into bed and tried to get comfortable.

_"Look your doors. And your windows. It's a full moon...bed safe."_ Whispered Derek as he opened the window to leave. Derek threw his leather jacket on Stiles' bed.

_"You can keep it."_

Derek put one leg out the window to leave when Stiles suddenly called out for him.

_"Derek wait!"_ Derek turned back around. Stiles took a deep breath before speaking. _"Can you maybe stay here with me for the night? I'm kinda scared of being alone during the full moon when my dad is at work." _Derek shut the window and sighed loudly as he sat down in Stiles desk chair and crossed his arms. "There. Now shut up and go to sleep Stiles."

Stiles got under the covers. A few seconds of quiet passed before Stiles interrupted it.

_"Derek..."_

Derek cut in,_"If you talk again, I'll leave. I'm not playing father with you."_ Stiles still continued to speak.

_"I know that chair is uncomfortable to sit in. So you can lay here if you want. I don't care. There's probably enough room for you and your wide load shoulders."_ Stiles laughed. Derek remained quiet so Stiles closed his eyes and put the covers over his head.

-The dull sound of a belt buckle sounded-

Stiles popped up to look at Derek taking his jeans off. _"What are you doing?"_

Derek glared at Stiles. _"Do you want me to lay in your bed with my jeans that are soaked with rain water?"_ Stiles realized he made of fool of himself. Derek took off his shoes then threw his pants to the floor. He walked over to Stiles' closet to get a dry shirt. Derek took off his wet long sleeve and put it on the ground. Stiles then became mesmerized by Derek's body.

**"God! He's even more ripped than I thought. And I don't even think he's trying to flex his muscles."** Stiles thought to himself as he directed his eyes towards Derek's ass. Derek's green plaid boxers loosely hung on his perfect waist and it made Stiles begin to drool. Derek grabbed a white shirt from Stiles closet and put it on. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

_"Staring at my ass isn't sleeping. Is it Stiles?"_

Flustered by Derek catching him, Stiles attempted to explain.

_"I wasn't looking at you. Why would I even look at you Derek?"_ Derek shut the closet door and smiled very slightly.

_"Don't lie." _

He walked to the other side of the bed to get in. Stiles couldn't help but look at the front side of Derek's body this time. Stiles' shirt certainly didn't fit Derek's giant muscles. It was so tight that Derek's entire chest was perfectly outlined. The white shirt was also too short for Derek's height, so it allowed Stiles to see Derek's happy trail. Derek got into the bed and blew out the last candle. Stiles laid there while he waited until Derek started to snore louder. Stiles inched closer to Derek's body. And after minutes of strategically moving closer without waking Derek, Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder and curled up next to Derek's body. Stiles closed his eyes and noticed how hot Derek's body was. Although his body was very attractive, it was his body's temperature that was blazing. Stiles didn't understand if it was normal for a werewolf to have such a warm body. But it didn't matter because Stiles felt cozy and safe. Stiles began to do what he did best at nighttime. He began to over think.

_"Derek's going to rip out my throat when he wakes up and finds me laying this close to him." _Stiles attempted to move back to his original spot on the bed when Derek suddenly wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him tight.

_"Don't."_ Derek whispered.

Stiles was stunned by the fact Derek actually wanted to be closer to him. He laid there staring at Derek debating on whether to make a move. Stiles pecked Derek on the lips quickly then froze in place waiting to see how Derek would react. Derek opened his eyes and stared at the now frightened Stiles. He looked into Stiles' eyes for a few seconds just to acknowledge what Stiles had done before closing them again. Stiles smiled, curled up tighter with Derek, and fell asleep to the sound of Derek s beating heart.


End file.
